Sick Little Games -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil meets Dan when Dan appears at his door, responding to his advertisment for the room Phil is renting out. everything is fine until he finds out Dan isn't exactly who Phil thought he was. please read, i promsie it'll be good.
1. Chapter 1

Hello potential flatmates. I am looking to rent out a room in the London area, I have the room ready to move in to as soon as you can.

So, My name is Phil. I am 26 years old and love company. I am a fun person, a little crazy sometimes but that's just me. I'm not too hard to live with, I hope. Anyway, on to a more serious matters, the rent can be discussed on arrival or when you come around to have a look, if you want to have a look that is.

Please phone me on the number above if you're interested

Thanks

Phil

It was finally published

I had spent at least three hours trying to write this Ad for a new housemate. I mean, I needed a housemate for a number of reasons.

1. Possibly the most obvious reason. I have a two bedroom apartment and well, what's the point in having an empty room when you can make a little extra money of it.

2. I get so lonely living here alone. At first I thought it would be fun to live alone, no parents, no, well, anybody. But no. living alone sucks.

3. I don't think there even is a third reason, I just want some company.

So there we go. I'm sitting here all on my own, in my lonely little apartment staring at my Ad in the newspaper. I wonder how long it will take for someone to reply? Hopefully not long.

I hate being alone.

As if on cue there was a small knock at the door

I sigh

Who could it be at this time?

I stand up, stretching as a small yawn escapes my lips.

Another knock at the door

I quickly make my way towards the door, jumping over several obstacles (cushions and such on the floor) before making a final leap and grabbing the door handle with a small giggle. I'm such a big kid sometimes. I compose myself as I open the door and smile sweetly. "yes?"

The smile is soon wiped off my face and a look of, well, shall we say, surprise emerges. There stood in front of me is a gorgeous guy who looks a little younger's than me. He has dark drown eyes and a similar haircut to be except in brown. He looks amazing.

"hey"

His voice brings me out of my little daze.

"um, hey…who are you?"

I ask softly, not being able to keep my eyes off him. If he isn't gay I think I'll have to go curl up in the corner and cry. I mean, wouldn't it be perfect if he was?

"oh, I'm Dan. I'm hear about the room"

I'm yet again broken out of my thoughts by his voice. Concentrate Phil, he may be gorgeous but concentrate on talking to him instead of drooling over him.

"oh, of course" I reply quickly, stepping aside "please, come in"

He nods and flashes me a small smile. Oh god, he has dimples. Can this guy be anymore perfect? He steps inside and looks around, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry for coming here so late, I just read your Ad and decided to drop in" he scratches the back of his neck and gives me another perfect smile "sorry again, I mean, I should really look at the time before doing things"

"n-no, it's fine" I manage to stutter out, focussing myself enough to hold a conversation. I just stuttered. Really Phil? Get yourself together. He must be straight. Stop letting your over active imagination take this out of proportion.

"so um, the Ad said the rooms ready to move into as soon as…right?"

"yeah…do you want to look at it?" I mentally kicked myself. Of course he does, why would he come over here if he didn't? "of course you want to see it, sorry, I'm such a weirdo"

He laughed softly and flashed me another smile "it's fine, yo know, you're kinda cute" he said with a small wink than laughed again.

I blushed furiously as I looked towards the spare room "l-let's go see the room shall we?" I started leading the way into the room, hoping he was following behind me. I didn't want to look up at him, id just blush more. and honestly, I don't think that would be good for my health.

"so this is the room?" he asks, looking around

"yeah…is it okay? I mean, I tried to tidy up as much as I could, but…"

"It's fine, lovely actually" he gave me a shy look before continuing "could I move in tomorrow? I'll pay you whatever you want"

A grin tugged at my lips as I looked at him "Really? Tomorrow?" I, yet again, had to remind myself to act normally "I mean, yeah that's fine"

"Great" he grinned at me "I'll be back around tomorrow at about 10. 10am I mean. I'm not that weird that I turn up on peoples doorsteps at 10pm" he laughed softly

I laughed along with him, not even trying act normal anymore. "sure, that's fine" I lightly placed my hand on his back and lead him back to the front door "I'll see you then"

"Thanks Phil, you're the best"

"wait…how do you know my name?"

"It's in the Ad remember" he laughed again "you really are quite silly"

"oh…yeah" I blushed slightly as I looked at the floor then back into his eyes again "well anyway, thanks Dan. I'm sure you'll be a lovely roommate"

He gave me a small smile and did a sort of salute-wave thing "well, bye"

"bye"

Then he was gone

I leaned against the wall as I let a small giggle out

I just scored a gorgeous guy as my housemate

Life was finally looking up


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Dan moved in and I can honestly say I think he is the funniest guy I have ever meet. We have so much in common, it's crazy. He likes everything that I like. And the best part

He's single

Or is the best part he loves Buffy? We haven't moved off the couch all day because we're pretty much glued here watching it. Probably that. But him being single is good news too. I kind of want to ask him about his past relationships. Does that make me creepy? Or just a generally curious friend.

I think probably both.

You know what? I'm going to do it, I mean, I think we're pretty much at best friend level already so why not?

"hey…Dan?"

I asked hesitantly, suddenly realizing maybe this isn't such a good idea. Why did I listen to you brain?

"Yeah?"

He answers, turning to look into my eyes.

That look melts my heart I swear.

"um, well" I shift awkwardly. Yes Phil, this is perfectly normal. You should have at least thought of how to ask him before opening your mouth. "how long have you been single for?"

I see a small spark of something in his eyes. I have no idea what it is though. He seems to be good and keeping a straight expression no matter what he's thinking.

"I think since I was about twelve"

"what! Really?"

I ask in disbelief. How can someone be single for so long?

"you're nearly 22 though, that's like" I paused, counting on my fingers. I heard a small giggle as I counted. Was he laughing at me? Probably going to tell me I act too cutely or something. "nearly ten years!"

He just laughed again, reaching over and ruffling my hair lightly. "you're so cute Phil, you act like it's a big deal"

"It is a big deal!"

"really? Well then, how long have you been single?"

I thought for a second. How long had it been? A few years now, I think. Wait…how did he even know I was single? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him.

"how do you know I'm single?"

He just smiled and nudged me lightly

"well if you weren't, I would have seen some handsome guy walking around here by now"

Of course. Well done Phil, making yourself look like a fool in front of him again.

"wait! How do you know I'm gay!?"

He burst out laughing at that one. Or maybe it was the expression on my face. I'm pretty sure I must have been pulling one of my weird faces because he couldn't pull himself together at all.

"how could I not notice Phil? It's so obvious" he exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes as he finally managed to compose himself enough to sit up and talk.

"and what about you?"

He blinked at me, the words obviously processing in his head. cracking a small smile at me.

"what do you think?" he asked, slowly getting closer

Oh god, is he going to kiss me? Please say he is, that would be amazing. Then again, we're just friends. I don't want to mess this up. It's only been a week. I've just meet this guy! What do I do!?

"Dan-"

And of course I took that moment to lose balance and fall backwards, hitting my head off the side of the couch. His smile faded as he gave me a worried look

"oh my god, Phil, are you okay?"

He asked, quickly, leaning over me and placing a hand to the back of my head where I had hit it. He frowned slightly as he ran his smooth fingers through my hair, looking for a bump, or so it seemed.

"I think it's just a little bump" he sighed in relief "don't ever do that again, you scared me" he pointed his finger at me, trying to scold me but failing as a small smile found it's way to his face. Oh god, those dimples again.

This boy is surely going to kill me with his perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

My mind runs through all the possible things we could discuss.

I was sure Dan would have kissed if we hadn't been interrupted by my little 'accident'. what if that was going to be his first kiss. He hasn't dated since he was twelve. Oh god, I could have had his first kiss. Well, I'm assuming it would be his first kiss since he only has a girlfriend who he'd only agreed to date to make happy before then. It was kinda crazy, him being single for nearly ten years. I mean, I wonder why he hadn't dated in that time?

"Phil?"

I was yet again brought back to reality to his voice.

"Yeah?"

I answered, looking at him, only to realize he was beside me again. We were on the couch again. Then again, it was so comfy, why would either of us want to move from it?

"do you wanna watch some Buffy? I mean, we don't have to but…"

He trailed of, looking down at his hands. Wait. Was he nervous?

"um, sure, just watch from where we left of yesterday then?"

He nods and reluctantly stands up, making his way over to the DVD collection that had grown greatly in size since he had moved in. I sighed softly, closing my eyes as I lean back against the couch. He was nervous. But about what?

"Phil"

I open my eyes to see him standing in front of me, a playful smile spread across his face

"you're not supposed to fall asleep before it starts" he adds with a small giggle, flopping down beside me. I smile at him before turning my attention towards the screen. What a perfect way to spend a Saturday evening.

"No! don't go there. Dan! He's going to kill her!"

"Phil, you've seen this a hundred times at least, you know he's not going to kill her"

Dan states with an amused smile.

"but it's still scary!"

He just giggles at me and ruffles my hair again

"you really are just so adorable Phil"

I smile at him, looking over his features. He really is perfect.

The definition of perfection

Then I realize

He's looking into my eyes

I gaze back, the TV being completely ignored now. Buffy suddenly seems like the most boring thing in the world compared to Dan's eyes.

Anything is boring when it's compared to Dan

He gently moves his hand from my hair to my cheek were he lightly rubs the pad of his thumb over it.

"you're beautiful Phil"

I blush

That caught me off guard. Okay, completely off guard. I didn't expect that. At all.

Wait. He think's I'm beautiful?

"so beautiful, so amazing, I can't stay away from you"

He looks to my lips, gulping softly. He then, ever so slowly, snakes his arm around y waist.

He's going to kiss me, isn't he?

I think my heart is doing to with joy

He slowly leans in, moving his gaze from my lips to my eyes again. Everything about his is beautiful. His eyes, his lips.

Everything

"wait"

I blink, confused why he wanted to stop

"I don't want to kiss you…unless is means something"

My heart speeds up. He is so adorable

"Phil, please go out with me…please?"

He asks in a small voice. I've never heard him sound so small and helpless. It's kind of cute

A quick breath

"yes"

He grins wildly as he hears my response.

Then it happens

His lips touch mine

I kiss him back gently, moving my arms around his neck

He just smiles more, moving his hand to gently run through my hair again. He's perfect. This is perfect.

It can't get any better.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been ringing for about five minutes now

Dan's phone, I mean. I've just been looking at it, trying to figure out if I should pick it up or not. I mean we are dating now and couples answer each others phones, right? Or is that just creepy.

Yeah, definitely just creepy Phil, don't do it.

I considered shouting on him to tell him, but, I didn't want to disturb him.

Just look at it, that's not evading his privacy really, is it?

The caller ID was the first thing to strike me as strange

PJ

A very unusual name

The sight of the male's name made me feel uneasy. It could be anyone at all, a friend, a colleague or even a family member. It doesn't have to be someone important. It probably isn't at all. What am I even doing? Getting all worked up about some guys name.

Then I notice

The number

I recognise it

I have no idea where from but I definitely know that number.

"what you doing Philly?"

I about jump out of my skin as I hear his voice in my ear.

"D-Dan, I, um- here's your phone"

He gives me an amused smile

"thanks"

Should I ask him about it? I mean, that's not being too weird is it?

"um, Dan?"

"yeah?"

"never mind"

He gave me a worried look but his attention soon turns back to his phone as it begins to ring again

"sorry, I have to take this"

"yeah…okay"

And with that he walks out of the room. I frown, sitting down on the bed.

I shouldn't be getting so jealous because Dan is talking to some other guy. What am I even saying? I'm not jealous. No.

Not at all

Okay, maybe just a little bit.

"hey, Phil?"

Dan's back

"Yeah?"

I answer, looking up at him. We lock eyes and he smiles at me softly. He sits beside me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, so much"

I'm a little confused at his little surprise confession. He's so adorable

"I love you too"

Hr grins, gently kissing my forehead as he hugs me tighter.

"no, but I _/really/ _love you"

"I really love you too"

It's my turn to smile

Why is he just so perfect?

All of the weird feelings of jealousy from before just seem to fade away as I'm in his arms.

There's nothing to be jealous about

Nothing at all


	5. Chapter 5

"Your girlfriend will love this"

Girlfriend huh?

I doubt Dan would appreciate being called that.

I was currently paying for something I had made for Dan. As weird as it sounds, I had made him a bracelet.

Stupid, right. Not a gift you would normally give to your boyfriend

It was special though

It was made out of beads in the shape of little wooden cubes, with letters, pictures and patterns carved into them.

I picked out all the letters that spelled Dan and I names with a little love heart cube for in-between. The shop assistant had made the comment about my 'girlfriend' as she was making it for me. I just smiles at her, not bothering to correct her mistake. I wasn't ashamed of having Dan as my boyfriend. It was the opposite, he was the most amazing thing to ever happen too me. I just didn't like to correct people if they got it wrong. It's awfully rude, and if I didn't, I got to avoid social situations. I may seem pretty confident, but I'm every bit as socially awkward as Dan.

As soon as I was done in the shop I began my walk back to the flat. At least it wasn't too far away. I didn't mind walking much, Dan, on the other hand did. But I didn't. He is way too unfit, well, according to him he is. I smiled softly to myself as I clutched the small bag with the precious bracelet inside.

Dan was going to love this.

Well I hoped he would anyway.

I soon arrived home, opening the door as quietly as I could. I wanted to surprise Dan. Maybe pay him back for when he creped up and scared me the other day. I let a small, quiet giggle escape my lips as I tip toed to his room.

This was going to be fun.

A voice

I stopped in my tracks, frozen in front of his door.

That wasn't Dan's voice.

I knocked on the door quietly, a horrible feeling forming in my gut. There was a small shuffling noise then the door opened.

There in front of my stood my beautiful Dan. It looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a mess, his hobbit hair, as he liked to call it. He was only in a pair of black skinny jeans. I had to hold back a blush as my eyes roamed over his bare chest. God, he was gorgeous.

"who is it Dan?"

Dan's eyes were wide in panic. He obviously didn't intend to let me see who this guy in his room was. Before I knew it I was pushing past him, a sudden strength coming over me as I pushed Dan out the way.

My heart shattered

There standing in front of Dan's crumbled bed sheets was a young man

PJ

Of course, PJ who Chris, an old friend, dated in high school.

He gave me a sheepish look as he buttoned up his jeans. My eyes just looked from him to Dan and back

Dan was cheating on me with PJ?

No!

Dan made a mumbled attempt of my name as he reached towards me.

I didn't let him reach me

Tears welled up and I could feel myself beginning to sob.

I had to get out of here

I turned and fled out of the room, out of the apartment. Tears streaming down my face

My life felt like it was over. All my mind could picture was PJ half naked with Dan in his room.

This couldn't be happening

I leaned against the wall, placing my hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle the sobs.

Dan came rushing out of the building, his eyes widening as he set sight on me.

"Phil, please come back. Don't leave me. I can explain"

What was there to explain? He was sorry I had caught him cheating on me?

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him

A hushed tone

"Let me explain, please"


	6. Chapter 6

"Phil please" Dan began breathlessly. "Give me a chance to explain everything"

He pulled on my arm, attempting to get me to face him again. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to even see me like this.

"Please baby, I don't want to lose you"

The tears slowed at the mention of that pet name. even after what I had just witnessed I couldn't help but let a small smile tug at my lips. I kept my head down, not wanting to let him see the state I was in. He lightly gripped my chin and slowly tipped my face up so he could see my eyes.

"Phil, I promise you it's not what it looks like. I'm not screwing PJ. I swear I'm not"

He looked at me desperately as his grip on my arm tightened. He looked to scared. Not just scared, terrified. "come back upstairs, so I can explain all this" he begged, taking my hand lightly in his.

How could I say no to him?

He looked into my eyes then quickly wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back tightly, beginning to shake a little as a few tears made their way down my cheeks. I felt like such an idiot standing there crying into his shoulder. I was making such a fool of myself.

"oh baby, please don't cry. Trust me, please" he quietly whispered "I couldn't bear it if you left me"

I looked up to see tears now streaming down his face. I was making him cry. Oh god no.

We held each and wept together for white seemed like hours. Being there with him, comforting him, was all that mattered.

Eventually he pulled away slightly "come back, please"

I nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand tightly. I never wanted to let go again as he lead us back up to our apartment.

PJ was fully dressed and looking anxious as we walked in. I froze, trying to push the memories of PJ half naked out of my head. Dan couldn't have been cheating. There had to be an explanation.

"how do you know PJ?"

I asked quietly as we all sat down on the couch, Dan refusing to let go of my hand now.

"he's an old friend, well. He's my best friend. Has been ever since high school" Dan answered, gently rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"friends?"

I repeated, cringing already that I had made such a scene over this.

"yeah, he just came over to pay a visit and asked if he could use the shower while he was here"

"oh…"

Yeah oh indeed Phil, you made your self look like such an idiot

"I should have told you" Dan said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"no…It's fine" I assured him, squeezing his hand tightly.

I turned my attention to PJ who looked so guilty and anxious

"hey"

"hi"

"you still going with Chris?"

He looked relieved that I hadn't snapped at him or whatever he thought I was going to do.

"yeah, we're engaged now actually" he replied, holding out his left hand to show me a large sparkly ring.

"is Chris still a huge flirt then?"

He laughed, we all did. The awkward atmosphere lifted a little

"yeah, I have to keep him away from all the boys when we're out"

PJ said with a small laugh. He smiled at me. He looked just as I had remembered him. Cute kid with amazing eyes. No wonder Chris was so madly in love with him. He was beautiful, but nothing compared to my Dan.

"I, um, I better go" PJ said suddenly, standing up and grabbing his bag "I'll see you around Dan. It was nice seeing you again. Bye"

Before I knew it he was gone

As soon as PJ had left Dan threw his arms around me, holding onto me tightly

"I'm so sorry"

He apologized, lightly pressing small kiss to my forehead.

I smiled, snuggling into him as he tightened his grip around me. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. I can't live without you. I just love you so much" he stammered, a small strangled sob coming from his throat.

I looked into his eyes, feeling like such an asshole. I completely misunderstood everything and made myself look stupid.

That wasn't the worse part though

I had upset Dan. The only person I would never ever want to upset.

"I love you"

His told me again, gently kissing my lips.

I smiled. He really was just too adorable

"I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two weeks since the incident. I haven't seen PJ since.

Dan hasn't left me alone

Seriously, he's just been following me around everywhere, gripping my hand tightly as though he's scared I'll leave any minute. It's kind of cute, okay. It's really adorable actually.

He's so cute and amazing

The best boyfriend ever

It's kinda weird, I mean, he was affectionate before, of course. But now, he seems absolutely terrified if I leave him to even make a cup of tea. I don't know if it's because of the thing with PJ, or what it is.

He's freaking me out a little bit

I woke up in the middle of the night to find him crying his little heart out beside me. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just sobbed harder. That hasn't happened since though. I think he's just really frightened I'll leave.

I'll never do that though

I can honestly say I love him. So much. I've known him for about a month at most yet I feel like this. I know I'm just a hopeless romantic. But still, that boy has something about him that could make anyone fall for him.

He's just completely perfect

"what do you wanna do now then?" Dan asked me with a small smile

"um, I don't know"

"what about we order some food"

"I'm pretty hungry"

"I know you are"

A small laugh

"you're stomachs been rumbling all evening"

I pouted at him, nudging him gently

"yeah, well, um…"

"can't think of a come back can you" he asked, his smile growing into a small smirk

I let a small groan pass my lips as I flopped backwards, my head landing in his lap. He looked down at me, gently tucking a strand of hair behind me ear.

"order Chinese then?"

"yup" I agreed, giggling softly as I stare into his perfect eyes.

"you're adorable Phil"

I blushed a dark shade of red as he continued to gaze into his eyes. Why is he so perfect? What did I do to deserve this amazing guy?

"Earth to Phil? anyone home?"

And he's just caught me daydreaming about him again. Why am I so embarrassing?

"yeah?" I answer in small voice

"I need you to get off me so I can order the food" he says with a small chuckle

I oblige to his request and sit up, sneaking a quick peck at his lips as he goes to stand up. He just smiles and gives my forehead a small kiss in return. He picks up his phone of the table and presses a button. Of course he has our favourite Chinese on sped dial, he's just that perfect. 'I love you' he mouths to me as he places the phone to his ear still smiling at me, showing off those adorable dimples.

He placed the phone down on the table again, coming back over to the couch to join me again. "I'm gonna play some Skyrim for a while, just pay the delivery guy with my money. My wallets in the kitchen. I nodded and moved through to the kitchen were I noticed, as Dan said, his wallet was lying on the work surface.

I kept myself busy giving the kitchen a little clean while I waited. It didn't take long for the food to get here. I heard a small knock at the door. I grabbed Dan's wallet and made my way towards the door. I took out a twenty-pound note, handing it to the guy. Now, I don't know if you know this, but. Juggling food and a wallet full of money is a hard thing to do. I knew I was gonna end up dropping one of them

I dropped Dan's wallet.

Coins and a few other items were thrown across the hallway. I quickly dashed into the kitchen, placing down the food on the counter before returning to pick up the mess in the hallway. I crouched down, attempting to pick coins and receipts while trying to balance enough to not fall flat on my butt.

The last item I picked up was a photograph. As I turned it over, I expected to see his family, wondering in that small moment if he had a picture of them why he'd never shown me. What I saw in the picture, however, made my blood run cold. Not even a picture of PJ or some other guy would have had this chilling effect. For there in front of me was a picture I had never seen before.

A photograph of me

It was from my time in high school

I felt adrenaline course through my blood as I gave it a closer look, searching for anything to tell me I was mistaken.

It looked like it had been taken at the acting club I often went along to with Chris

It was definitely me.

No doubt about it

I stood frozen on the spot while I tried to figure out why and how Dan had a picture of me in his wallet and why he'd never told me about it.

"hey baby, are we going to eat or what?"

He asked cheerfully as he strolled out of the lounge, obviously checking where his food was. I didn't feel guilty for having the picture in my hands. It was not as if I have deliberately gone through his wallet looking for it.

Dan suddenly stopped a few feet away from me. The colour draining from his face as he realized what I had in my hands. His face turned from that small, adorable smile he always gives me to a look of sheer horror.

That wasn't a good look

I knew something was wrong then.

We stood staring at each other, both of us trying to think of something to say.

"Phil, let me-"

I don't know what came over me. A flood of anger and rage swept through my body. I couldn't control my outburst

"What the hell is this?"

I hissed as I held up the picture. My other hand formed into a fist by my side

"where did you get this from?"

I demanded before he could even reply.

Dan took a step towards me. I stepped back.

"Phil…please, let me explain. I wanted to tell you…but there never seemed to be a right moment"

I couldn't believe this. What else was he lying about?

"I want you to answer my questions truthfully" I said softly, keeping constant eye contact with him. He nodded and tried to step closer to me

I stepped back again "just tell me yes or no"

He nodded once more, his eyes betraying his fear

"Did you take this photograph?"

"yes"

"Did you take any others?"

"yes" he mumbled, adverting his eyes to look at the floor.

"Have you always had this picture in your wallet?"

"…yes"

I desperately tried to figure out what this all meant

"Did you…have a thing for me back in high school"

"I-"

"Yes or No?"

He sighed heavily "yes"

"Did you know where I lived, before the advert?"

"Phil, please-"

"Answer"

"…yes"

"You used PJ to find out about my life because you knew Chris would tell him anything he wanted to know about me?"

He looked into my eyes, giving me a desperate look as he began to tear up "it wasn't like that…"

"Yes or No, Dan" I growled

His head dropped and I knew for sure what his answer was before he said it

"…yes"

"I trusted you Dan. I thought I knew you!" I cried at him "but you're no better than those creepy guys that try to pick people up at clubs!" I bit my lip harshly as our eyes met

"what are you? Some sort of psychotic stalker!?"

My whole world was shattering around me

"Phil, please, let me explain"

He was starting to get frantic, tears pouring down his cheeks

I made a decision then that I knew I would probably regret for the rest of my life.

I didn't have any other option though

"get out and never come back"

He grasped onto my arm, giving me that begging look again

"Please don't do this to us, please" he begged "I'm sorry, I love you, I always have, please!"

"Dan…go…please" I barely kept myself together as I spoke those words to him. I willed myself not to break down in front of him.

"please let me explain!"

"oh yeah, just like you did when PJ was here in your room half naked?"

His face feel as he looked to the floor. He slowly removed his hand from my arm and wiped his eyes

"okay…if it's what you want…I'll leave…I love you"

And with that, he left

I'm all alone again


	8. Chapter 8

What a fool I had been

I actually believe him when he said he loved me

But of course, he's just had some kind of creepy obsession with me and had stalked me for years. I debated whether I'd ever been in any actual danger because of him. I don't think he would have ever harmed me physically, but I knew I couldn't trust him ever again.

Silence was all I could hear. It was horrible. I just felt so numb.

Dazed

Confused

Heartbroken

Alone

Eventually, I shuffled to the front door to cheek he wasn't still standing there. Seeing he was gone, I locked the it and slumped back against the door. My body slipped heavily down to the floor as my legs gave away.

Then the tears started

My body shaking violently as I sobbed into my hands.

How could I have been so stupid?

Dan's POV

I'm such and idiot!

Why hadn't I taken that picture out of there? I mean, I didn't need it anymore because I had the real thing.

Why do I always fuck everything up?

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of him shuffling to the door and locking it. He really did want me to stay away.

When I heard him slump against the door then crash to the floor in floods of tears, I mirrored his actions. Letting my anguish pour out of me. Deep down, I hoped he would hear me and open the door. I wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms right now.

But of course, that didn't happen

I finally picked myself up and began to walk towards PJ's house, I knew he would put up for the night. I couldn't believe this had happened. I'd had the perfect guy, the guy I've always wanted. And now this. The tears started again as I rounded the corner to PJ's house. At least he would understand.

"oh hey Dan- whoa, what's wrong?"

Of course Chris just happened to answer the door

"I…I'm fine, is PJ there?"

I'm amazed he even heard what I said, I just didn't even have enough strength to speak well.

"of course, come in"

"Chris who is it-"

PJ's eyes widened when he saw me. Of course they did, anyone would be shocked to see a grown man crying like this. He walked over to me and quickly wrapped his arms around me.

That's when I just broke

The tears wouldn't stop, neither would the loud sobs. I fell to the floor, still in PJ's arms. We just stayed there on the floor, him trying to calm me down by repeatedly telling me it was okay. I just hugged him back tightly. Chris soon joined in with the comforting, crouching down next to us and gently rubbing my back. I'm so lucky I have them.

The tears eventually stopped, the sobs didn't though. I couldn't pull myself together at all. Then again, the love of my life had just told me to go away and never come back. Why did this have to happen?

"Dan…do you want to tell me what happened?"

I looked up to see PJ looking down at me worriedly. He still had a tight grip around me, refusing to let go. Chris was also giving me the same worried look, still softly rubbing my back to calm me down.

"P-Phil, h-he, h-he"

I managed to stutter out, a new wave of tears coming as I said his name.

I couldn't handle this.

"I l-love h-him Peej, I l-love him s-so m-much"

"…oh Dan" PJ hushed as he pulled me closer, if that was possible. Chris gave a little sigh as he stood up, exiting the room, only to return seconds later with a bunch of tissues.

"come on you, no need to cry" Chris soothed softly as he handed me a tissue, giving me a small reassuring smile.

They were being so nice to me. I didn't deserve this.

"come on Dan, I think it's best you stay here tonight. You can sleep in the spare room"

I nodded slightly as PJ loosened his grip around me. He helped me to my feet then slowly lead me upstairs to the room

"it'll be okay Dan"

PJ trying to be reassuring again.

"it won't, he hates me"

" he doesn't hate you, he's just upset" Chris said softly as he walked in the room, sitting beside me on the bed "believe me Dan, he's just scared. I mean, he refused to come out of his house for a week in high school when a girl followed him home one day. He's a bit of a scaredy-cat" Chris laughed softly.

A small smile tugged at my lips. I'd heard that story a few times. It seemed to be Chris' favourite one to tell.

"It'll be okay, really, it will" Chris assured me, giving me a small pat on the back before getting up and leaving the room.

"He's right Dan, it will be okay" PJ assured me as he pulled me into another quick hug. "He loves you a lot Dan, that much is obvious. He'll see past whatever it is that's happened"

And then he left me alone

I flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the white ceiling. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe he wouldn't hate me.

Maybe, just maybe


	9. Chapter 9

Dan's POV

I was beyond desperate to contact Phil now. I'd sent a couple of texts over the past few days and had even considered emailing him. What good what that be though? He obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

There was only one option left

Write a letter

Taking a piece of paper out of my note book, I sat down at the desk in the room. I was still staying with Chris and PJ, they seemed to be more worried about me than anyone else. Then again, who else did I have that even cared for me?

I must have started six or seven attempts of the letter before I finally got into the flow of what I wanted to say to him. With each failed attempt, I scrunched the paper up and groaned in frustration. Writing my feelings into a letter was actually a lot harder than I had thought. I spent the whole night writing it. Correcting small bits until it seemed almost perfect.

Without Phil, I felt my life was not worth living. He meant everything to me. This letter was the last piece of hope I had.

"Dan… you okay up here?"

PJ walked into the room, giving me that same worried look.

"I'm fine"

I mumbled softly, continuing to write several more words on the letter before laying my pencil down with a small sigh.

"you haven't eaten today…or yesterday" PJ said softly, gently placing a hand on my shoulder "come on Dan, at least eat something. This isn't good for you"

He was right. Of course he was. I hadn't eaten. But I didn't feel hungry. Honestly, I didn't feel anything. Just the constant ache in my heart.

"I'm not hungry" I replied quickly, placing my head on the desk as I closed my eyes

I heard him sigh, giving me a small pat on the shoulder, some sort of comfort I think, before leaving the room. I sat back up, staring at the letter in front of me.

This had to work

He has to read it.

Phil's POV

A loud knock

I froze, just staring at towards the door

Was it Dan?

I don't know how I felt about if it was him. I missed him terribly. Just wanted to cuddle up with him again. But, of course. I couldn't

He was some messed up guy

Some messed up guy who loved me

No, it couldn't have been love

Just an obsession, a weird fantasy about a guy whom he never really knew

Many thoughts went through my head, going of into a day dream as usual. I spent every moment trying to convince myself he wasn't worth the heartache

He stalked me

I dumped him

Simple

Get over it now

But of course, I couldn't.

Another loud knock, it broke me out of my thoughts

I reluctantly shuffled over to the door and opened it slowly.

Dan

There was no loving welcoming, no embrace, no smile. Why would there be?. Just an extended arm holding a letter.

This was it, then

The final end for us

Forever

"please would you read this letter, Phil?"

The sound of his voice physically hurt me. He sounded like he was in so much pain. I had done this, I had hurt him like this. I wanted to hold him, tell him I loved him. But I couldn't.

I made a small gesture for him to come in, holding the letter tightly in my hands now. I led us both through to the lounge. Him sitting on the couch looking at me anxiously.

I stood before him as I opened the envelope cautiously, slightly frightened of what I might discover inside. What did he need to write down that he could say to my face? But then I remembered how I cut him off, not letting him explain himself before. My heart raced as opened up his letter and my head started to spin. I could read this here in front of him. I didn't want to. I quickly headed towards my room and shut the door, sitting on the edge of my bed as I began to read the words he was never able to say to my face.

_My dear Phil_

_As you won't see me or take my phone calls, I have decided to write down everything for you. Please read this letter to the end and believe that I never intended to hurt or deceive you in any way. _

_I think I started to fall in love with you from the first time I caught sight of you. It was my first day at high school, I saw you walk into the cafeteria at lunch time. I was sitting with PJ at the time. Our conversation completely stopped as I became completely awe-struck by you. You were, and still are, so beautiful. I loved your messy hair, your large blue eyes, your gorgeous smile, the way you walked, in fact, absolutely everything about you._

_Not long after this Chris and PJ started dating. PJ would take me with him along to drama club, just so he'd have someone to sit with while he watched Chris. But of course, I went along to see you. Well, I was there to see Chris as well, but I could never take my eyes off you long enough to watch Chris. I began to realize then, that I was gay. Lots of girls asked me out, but I refused all of them, just in the hope that you would at least notice me and we could become friends. But that never happened. _

_I guess I better explain the photograph now. Well, one day Chris had asked PJ to take some pictures of him on the stage. PJ took a few, then gave me the camera. Of course I did take a few pictures of Chris but more of you. At this point I was so certain you would never notice me that I at least wanted one picture to remember you by. I'm sorry for taking it without your permission. I'm sorry you had to find it as well. I should have told you about my teenage infatuation, but, I was a little embarrassed and wasn't sure how you would react. _

_You never noticed me, not once. Always to interested in some other guy. That was the hardest part. Watching you with these other people. It completely broke my heart. But I never gave up. The nearest we actually came to talking was when Chris managed to fall off the stage and hit his head. You and PJ carried him to the nurses office while I carried his bag and other things. You thanked me for helping, giving me a small smile. That made my year, I was so happy. You actually acknowledged my presence. But of course, we never spoke after that._

_After several more years of this I tried to give up. Tried to forget about you completely. That didn't work at all. It was PJ's fault really. He'd phone me every day to tell me about everything you had done with Chris that day. I swear I didn't ask him to tell me. Chris just kind liked to talk to much and PJ knew I had a thing for you so he told me everything about you. _

_Soon after that you left high school, moving to university. That was when it hit me that I would never be with you. You were completely out of my league. But of course, I still never gave up._

_Of course, being friends with PJ still meant I still heard about you lots. You know. We even stood next to each other at a party. Remember that party Chris threw for your birthday where basically everyone you knew was there? I was there too. You were standing by the bar, a drink in your hand as you eyed up some guy from across the room. I tried desperately to grab your attention, but you didn't even notice me. Again. _

_So this brings us up to now pretty much. PJ had told me about you wanting a housemate, I jumped at the chance, quickly going to the apartment. I, of course, read over the ad, just so I wouldn't say something stupid. I hadn't waited this long just to be rejected by you._

_I was amazed that you actually noticed me. I just thought it would be like every other time. You wouldn't even look at me. But you did. I'm so happy for that. Then when we kissed. It was the most amazing thing ever. I can't even express the joy I felt. The past few weeks have honestly been the best of my whole entire existence. You are beautiful, but it's your wonderful personality which has made me fall completely in love with you._

_Please forgive me for everything. I never meant to hurt you. I realize I should have told you all of this sooner, but there never seemed to be a right time. I feared you would react the way you did and I didn't want to risk lose you. You're the most important thing in my life. I still love you more than ever end I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you baby. Please call me. I miss you so much. Please, baby._

_All my love_

_Dan xxx_

Well before I had finished reading the letter there were tears dripping down my face.

Tears of joy

Tears of sadness

Tears of regret

Dan has loved me all this time. I had treated him so badly yet he still loved me.

I sank into the bed and curled up. I stayed in my room, trying to gain some self-control before going out to face him.

However, I was still sobbing and quivering as I heard the door open slowly. Closing me eyes, I gripped the letter tightly in my hands. Soft foot steps padded around the bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, gently stroking my hair. He didn't say a word, just tried to comfort me. He ran his fingers over my face and brushed a small tear away with his thumb. He then gently eased the letter away from my hands. His fingers continued to stroke my set cheeks and gradually made their way to my chin. Dan gently teased my head up, placing a small, feather-light kiss on my lips.

Opening my eyes, I felt myself drown in those beautiful dark pools of chocolate.

"please forgive me"

"…yes, I'm so sorry, Dan"

I crocked out, looking deep into his amazing eyes.

Our lips connected once more

Softly

There were no words. Everything that passed between us was unsaid.

Our eyes, our lips, our bodies communicated all that needed to be spoken during the next few hours.

Forgiveness was given

We forgave, we accepted, we became one again.

With tender kisses, affectionate strokes and soft, gently intimate moments. We showed our loved for the other. There were no barriers between us. Our intense desires fervently met with devotion as out bodies moved as one.

The best night of my life

It's all because of you, Dan.


	10. Chapter 10 -END-

"It'll be fine, Dan"

"It won't"

I smiled softly, nudging him lightly.

"Yes it will, stop worrying"

He gave me a small smile, showing off those adorable dimples

"What if they don't like me?"

I laughed, gently taking his hand in mine

"They'll love you, Stop worrying"

He nodded slowly, turning his attention to outside the train window. I felt a small smile tugging at my lips as he leaned against me.

We were currently on the train on our way to see my parents. They had invited us to their anniversary party, and of course, I had agreed on behalf of both of us. Dan had seemed excited about meeting my parents but now we're actually on our way he seems to be way more nervous. It's kinda cute though.

He really is adorable

************************************************** *******************

"Phil! I'm so glad you could make it"

Mum cooed at me as she brought me into a tight hug.

I laughed softly, attempting to pull away from the slightly awkward long hug

"And you must be Dan"

Dan looked alarmed that she was actually talking to him. He managed a small smile at her and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. She just smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"No need for handshakes, you're basically part of the family now"

Dan grinned in my direction, hugging my mum back just as tightly

"Thank you"

She finally let him go then flashed us both a small mischievous smile.

"Now you two better be on your best behaviour"

She laughed to herself as she left us to wonder what she had meant by that.

Then it clicked

"Mummmmmmmmmmmmm" I whined following her "Don't make jokes like that"

"Come on hun, I'm your mother. It's my job to embarrass you with jokes like that" she replied, walking into the kitchen.

I just pouted, turning to look at Dan who was trying extremely hard to hold in his laughter

Everything seemed perfect so far.

************************************************** *******************

"If I could have everyone's attention, id like to propose a toast"

I smiled softly as I saw the huge grin on Dan's face. He was really getting into this whole family occasion. He was even making a toast now? I guess he really was trying to make a good impression.

"A toast to everyone really. I hope you all find happiness. I know I have. I have Phil, and let me tell you, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

I blushed furiously as everyone's gaze landed on me. They were all smiling, every single one of them. It made my blush darken, but it made me smile too.

"Also, one more thing"

What was he doing now?

Dan walked over to me, smiling sweetly. He gently took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. His eyes still took my breath away.

He was still my perfect Dan.

"Phil, I love you more than anything else in the world. I know we've had our hard times. Ever couple does. I also I'm such a weirdo and can act like a real idiot at times, but"

Dan looked down nervously before smiling as he looked back into my eyes. I watched, in shock as he got down on one knee and held out a ring in his hand

"Will you marry me Philip Lester?"

I gasped loudly, looking from Dan to the ring to the rest of the eagerly watching guests. My gaze fell on mum who was grinning excitedly, nodding like an idiot at me.

"I um"

A large grin spread across my face

"Oh why not"

Dan's grin matched my own as he delicately took my left hand and slid the sparkling ring on my finger. I stared in shock at it for a few moments before Dan leapt up and about crushed me in a huge hug.

"I love you Phil, so much"

"I love you too, Dan. More than anything else in the world"

************************************************** *******************

"I can't believe you're my fiancé"

"Me either"

Dan smiled softly as he gently placed a small kiss to my hand. The eventful day was now coming to an end. I never thought in a million years that Dan would have proposed to me like that.

Not that I mind

I mean, he is the guy of my dreams

He's everything I ever wanted.

He loved me for so long. It's crazy to think that he's loved me all this time, ever since high school. It really was completely crazy

"Phil?"

I smiled at him

My perfect Dan

He would be my perfect Dan forever now

Maybe everyone's story does have a happy ending

We would get married, have a family. Spend everyday of the rest of our lives together

Live happily ever after.


End file.
